Fluid delivery systems for image forming apparatuses such as liquid electrophotography printing apparatuses include providing liquid toner to fluid applicators. Subsequently, the fluid applicators provide the charged liquid toner to an image transfer member that receives images formed by the image forming apparatuses and transfer the images onto substrates such as print media. Generally, the liquid toner includes charge directors to electrically charge the liquid toner.